A Different Type of Spider-Bat
by SParkie96
Summary: They were not supposed to be doing this. This was the complete opposite of what they were supposed to be doing. Rated M for sexual situations and language (DO NOT READ IF NOT COMFORTABLE)
**Author's Note: In all my fics, I envision Matt Bomer as Spider-Man/Peter Parker and Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman. Both are in their late 30's early 40's. I own my own mentioned character. Might be more of this pairing in the future.**

* * *

They were originally supposed to be discussing the terms of their shared custody of Sami. That was supposed to be the original plan. That was what they were supposed to be doing.

What they were NOT supposed to be doing was having hate sex in the darkness of the Batcave. Bruce had Peter pinned against the cold cave wall, thrusting into the writhing brunette beneath him with anger and loathing. Anger: because the web-slinger was so damn stubborn. Loathing: because this son of a bitch was the reason Sami did not feel comfortable calling Bruce "Dad", "Father" or even "Pops". While Bruce lived the first 20 years of Sami's life not knowing she even existed, Peter got the opportunity to raise the girl and watch her grow up.

A groan beneath him drew Bruce's attention back to Peter. He watched as short breaths and moans escaped the brunette's mouth, blue eyes now shut tight as he tried to hold out his orgasm. The more Bruce watched the web-slinger the more he wanted to punch that pretty face of his. Maybe if he got lucky, Peter's wife; Bloom, would do that for him. Luckily, he knew just how to get her to do so. With a growl, Bruce bit Peter's neck and sucked. This caused the other to release a startled cry, calling Bruce a "son of bitch" in the process.

"You promised you wouldn't leave marks, Asshole." Peter growled.

"Really? I don't recall that," Bruce said, digging his fingers into Peter's hips hard enough to leave bruises, "in fact, I don't recall anything about the terms to this. You said "Fuck you" and I said "Gladly". And now here we are."

"I didn't mean literally, Dork Knight." Peter said.

"Well, looks like your body says otherwise." Bruce said, motioning downward as the other man's erection bobbed between their stomachs.

Peter blushed in embarassment, fisting at the dark cape of the batsuit. Bloom was so going to kill him once he got home. Sure, his body could regenerate the bruising, but bite marks took a little longer and left scars. Bloom would definitely question him because she never once bit him in the bedroom recently. He felt little jolts of electricity course up his back from Bruce's gloves, causing him to arch forward into the other. He felt his climax inch closer and closer as Bruce thrust into his prostate hard and fast.

The sound of the elevator could be heard from where they were, causing both men to stare up in shock. Who the hell was coming down to the Batcave? At this hour? With speed and finesse, Bruce pulled out of Peter and untangled the other man's arms and legs off of his form and adjusted his suit. Peter was dropped unceremoniously to the floor, the bottom half of his Spider-Man suit tangled around his ankles. He gave the other male a glare before fixing himself up as well. Once the elevator touched ground level, Peter stuck to the shadows while Bruce pretended to be looking up data on the batcomputer.

The elevator opened to reveal Alfred, who carried a tray in hand, "Ah, there you are, Master Bruce. I figured you would still be down here. I thought you would have been out patrolling the streets of Gotham by now. Is something wrong?"

Bruce let a sigh of relief before shaking his head, "Just got carried up in some research. I'll be heading out in a couple of minutes. Did you need something, Alfred?" He asked.

Alfred shook his head, "Just wondering where you were, sir. I hadn't seen the batmobile pulling out of the cave and became concerned. Carry on." Alfred said, going back into the elevator.

The elevator ascended up into the main part of the Manor. Once it was out of site, Bruce called out to Peter informing him that the coast was clear. Peter leapt down from his spot on the ceiling, straddling Bruce's thighs.

"I nearly had a heart attack. I didn't know who was stepping out of there." Peter said.

"I forgot to turn off access to the elevator. Then again, I was only expecting an intelligent discussion not an amateur hand-job and sex." Bruce explained.

Peter pouted at the other, "Amateur Hand-Job? Well, sorry if you're the first man I've ever done that to besides myself!"

"And what about Wilson?"

"He forces me into bed. I don't actually give consent when it cones to him. I'm still debating on whether or not I'm consenting with you."

Bruce chuckled and smirked, causing Peter to swing a fist at the other. He hated that damn smirk! Before the hit could land, Bruce had him by the wrist. He was then sent backward, back slamming against the cold surface of the batcomputer. Bruce stood between his legs, already rolling down the blue and red tights. Whilst doing so, Bruce pulled down his own tights, freeing his straining erection.

"I thought you had to go on patrol?" Peter asked as he was flipped on to his stomach.

Another growl escaped Bruce as he sheathed himself into Peter once more, "We weren't finished, Parker." He said, thrusting hard into the other's prostate.

A whine escaped Peter's lips as he saw stars, bracing himself on the edges of the computer console. He felt the armored chest plates of the batsuit against his back as the cape fell over both of them, shielding their sin from prying eyes. He could feel the other's hot breath on his ear and cheek as Bruce buried his head in the juncture of his neck. Their moans and pants echoed throughout the cave as they inched closer to their climaxes.

Peter's body was suddenly lifted off of the console and was turned around. Hot lips pressed against his own, biting his lower lip. Hands placed his legs around muscular hips before biting into his own hips again. A gloved hand pulled at the locks of brown hair forcing his head away from Bruce's.

Bruce stared down at him, "I wanted to see your face while I fucked you against this console. To watch you take it like a whore and hear you scream for mercy."

Peter raised a brow, "Whoa. Do you talk to your butler with that mouth?" He asked.

"I can do more then talk with it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then show me, Detective."

Bruce rolled his eyes before connecting his lips to Peter's once more. Tongues battled for dominance as Bruce's thrusts became quicker. Peter's scream reverberated off of the walls as he neared his end. Both men came, Bruce filling Peter with his hot seed whilst Peter's own climax decorated both their chests. They stayed their like that for a bit, both too tired to move.

Bruce lifted his head, staring into crystal blue eyes. He shuddered. Sami really did look a lot like Peter, and now he feared he could never truely look the girl in the eye again after this. The billionaire rubbed his forehead against Peter's, breathing quietly.

"This won't be a regular thing, you know." Bruce said quietly.

Peter nodded, "My wife would kill me. She's going to kill me if she finds out." He replied, covering his face with his hands.

"There's always room here if something happens."

"I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
